Peacekeeper Organization
The Peacekeeper Organization in an institution founded by the four Teen Peacekeeper leaders from Los Angeles, New York, Chicago, and Seattle and their teammates to gather and teach people how to stand up for what they believe in and prevail following their four-year battle against prejudiced hotel tycoon-turned-president Gerald Cunningham and vice-president Owen Marcus. Led by Jasmine Geist, from Los Angeles and Emma Stratton from New York, the organization included approximately five hundred freedom fighters out of the approximately eighteen hundred known to exist worldwide, split across ten separate squads, as well as mystics and other vampire hunters. Jasmine led the organization from a command center in Los Angeles, while Emma Stratton led another one in New York, Mel Winslow in Chicago, along with her sister, Kris, and Madison Hammond led one in Seattle. History The organization was founded after Gerald Cunningham's presidency ended. Just as the Teen Peacekeepers prepared to go their separate ways, they came up with an idea to create an organization to teach people and encourages them to stand up to bullies and fight for we what they believe in. Although they agree to the idea, they wonder how will they be able to pull it off since they plan to go to college. Madison says that she'll lead the organization in Seattle, while having Alex's father as her partner while she studies in college. Jasmine, Hector, and Olivia will lead the organization in L.A. Mel will lead one in Chicago, with her sister as co-leader and will have Adam and Gia as representatives for the LGBT community. Emma Stratton and Shane Bennett will lead one in New York with Caitlyn McGee as a member of their crew. Shanica Reese, Carly Rivers, Deon Carter, Kevin Williams, and Alex Newman planned to drop by each organization since the four former Teen Peacekeepers have planned to start college full-time. Following the end of Cunningham's presidency, each Teen Peacekeeper spread out in their towns to locate and teach any feminist and/or anybody in the LGBT community how to stand up for themselves and fight for what they believe. Squads Los Angeles *Jasmine Geist (Organization Leader, Mentor) *Hector Santos (Mentor) *Olivia Gonzalez (Mentor) *Katie Parker (Member) *Sarah Jenkins (Member) *Lucas Fernandez (Member) New York *Emma Stratton (Organization Leader, Mentor) *Shane Bennett (Organization Co-Leader, Mentor) *Caitlyn McGee (Mentor) *Suzie McDonald (Member) *Danny McDonald (Member) *Ana Gomez (Member) Seattle *Madison Hammond (Organization Leader, Mentor) *Mr. Newman (Mentor) *Julie Thompson (Member) *Ashley Burke (Member) *Tony Alessi (Member) *Cody Mitchell (Member) Chicago *Mel Winslow (Organization Leader, Mentor) *Kris Winslow (Mentor) *Gia Ricci (Representative, Mentor) *Adam Kingsley (Representative, Mentor) *Chloe Lawrence (Member) *Taylor Hunter (Member) *Kylie Hunter (Member) *Simon Robinson (Member) *Jesse Rivera (Member) *Oliver Quinn (Member) Excluded Organization Members *Alex Newman (Left for College) *Shanica Resse (Left for Beauty College) *Carly Rivers (Left for Fashion School) *Deon Carter (Left for College) *Kevin Williams (Left for College) *Victor Romero (Deceased) Notes *Before the Organization was established, All the members of the Teen Peacekeepers teams were approached by an reporter to give an interview about their fight against Cunningham. *The Organization was dedicated in Victor Romero's memory. *Adam Kingsley joined the Peacekeeper Organization in Chicago to be closer to his daughter, Emily. *Hector joined the Organization in L.A. with Olivia and Jasmine to mentor. *The L.A. Peacekeeper Organization hold rallies at Southern California University and an Sport Center. *